Un regalo sorpresa para un amor secreto
by lunaazul88
Summary: En un inesperado encuentro en una joyería, Fleur descubre que la mujer que amaba, al parecer, estaba enamorada de alguien más. Pero... ¿quién era aquella misteriosa mujer a la que amaba Hermione Granger? FleurHermione One-shoot


**Buenas! Escribí este oneshot de una patada, porque no tengo ninguno de los archivos en esta pc y blablabla. estúpidos problemas técnicos.**

* * *

**Un regalo sorpresa para un amor secreto**

Fleur tenía un pasatiempo que muy pocas personas sabían.

Había un cierto centro comercial muggle que le fascinaba recorrer, donde la última moda de las pasarelas llegaba con anticipación, y ella era una persona que se jactaba de estar al tanto de lo último y lo mejor.

Empujó sus lentes de sol sobre el puente de su nariz, se ajustó ligeramente el saco sobre los hombros y echó su cabello hacia atrás, sonriendo glamorosamente mientras taconeaba a través del inmenso lugar, mirando con fascinación las amplias vidrieras con sus maniquíes vestidos con elegantes ropas, y los amplios y brillantes carteles que coronaban cada uno de los negocios.

Se sentía en su gloria, en una íntima gloria ociosa y banal, que le servía para despejarse de su pesado trabajo en Gringotts y sus complicados problemas de corazón a los que no parecía encontrar solución, no importa cuánto lo hubiera intentado. Lo cierto es que gracias a ésto último había caído más de lo normal aquel pasatiempo banal, buscando olvidarse de ciertos inteligentes ojos cafés, mirando el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo cuando se probaba algún caro vestido, comprando hasta casi reventar su tarjeta de crédito muggle.

Con una sonrisa se acercó a la vidriera de Van Cleef & Arpels, observando maravillada el escaparate donde se presentaba la hermosa joyería, apreciando la variada pedrería incrustada y los elegantes diseños. Esa tarde, se sentía con la caprichosa necesidad de conseguir algún brazalete nuevo que hiciera juego con el vestido que había comprado hacia unas semanas y estaba segura le sentaría de las mil maravillas.

Si tan sólo tuviera alguna oportunidad para usarlo... pero cierta persona tenía demasiado trabajo como para acceder a alguna cena, y sólo se habían visto en sus rápidos almuerzos en medio de la apretada agenda laboral. Fleur suspiró, pensando que si todos sus anteriores intentos por seducirla no habían servido, ni los más profundos, emocionales o intelectuales, poco podría hacer un estúpido vestido. Sin embargo, lo que sus ojos veían era tan tentador, que debió empujar la puerta de vidrio y ceder a su caprichoso despecho.

Caminó dentro del elegante lugar, revoloteando la mirada hacia las estanterías llenas y finalmente sus ojos se estacionaron inevitablemente en dos personas que le daban la espalda.

-No lo sé, no estoy segura de que este sea el indicado, quiero algo que combine con...

-¿Con sus ojos?

-¡No, Harry! No seas idiota, como si hubiera algo que pudiera competir con sus ojos...

-No dije competir, dije combinar...

-No entiendes nada. Ella dijo que estaba esperando una ocasión especial y necesitaba algo...

-Hermione... estás completamente...

-Me gustaría saber cuál es tu excusa, chérie, para estar aquí sin haberme invitado, sabiendo lo mucho que me gusta este lugar...- interrumpió con un aire juguetón Fleur, porque ya no podía quedarse callada detrás de ambos, y algo la hizo interrumpir a Harry, quizás porque no se atrevía a oír lo que pudiera llegar a decir.

Ambos amigos se sobresaltaron, girándose para mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin embargo, mientras que el rostro de Hermione palideció completamente, Harry esbozó rápidamente una de sus sonrisas tranquilas.

-¡Fleur! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!- dijo alegremente el muchacho, adelantándose para abrazar a la rubia, que le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió, alejándose y mirando a Hermione, que parecía no poder reaccionar del todo.-Vamos, no te sientas tan culpable, si espabilas y me das una buena excusa quizás te perdone.- siguió sin abandonar su aire despreocupado, aunque por dentro bullía de curiosidad.

Hermione carraspeó torpemente, y sin poder contenerse, Fleur la rodeó con los brazos por la cintura, acercándose para dejar un beso en cada mejilla que duraron más de lo normal, y sonrió al sentir las mejillas de la castaña enrojecer bajo su tacto.

-Yo estaba... yo sólo... buscaba algo por aquí, y ehm, quería un regalo para...- comenzó a balbucear torpemente la inglesa, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos como si se tratara de una aparición.

Por supuesto, estaban bastante cerca, porque Fleur en realidad no la había soltado, sujetando cómodamente su cintura como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Señorita, creo que ésta es más apropiada de acuerdo a las descripciones que me ha dado de su novia.- interrumpió un dependiente en tono amable, mostrando un hermoso brazalete color plata a juego con un par de pendientes, que tenía varias incrustaciones y detalles realmente preciosos.-¡Oh! Lo lamento, ¿ella es la afortunada?

_Sí, soy su novia._

Eso es lo que le hubiera encantado decir, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacer uno de sus encantadoramente burlones comentarios, la información terminó de hacer clic en su mente, borrando su sonrisa para dar paso a un gesto de verdadera confusión.

-¿Tienes novia?- inquirió con la voz una octava más alta, mirando a la inglesa desesperada por saberlo.

Hermione apenas parpadeó, pasando saliva con dificultad y dio un paso hacia atrás, apoyando una mano torpemente sobre el mostrador como si intentara estabilizarse.

-N-no es mi novia, nunca dije que fuera mi novia, ya le he dicho que no lo es...que sólo somos...- divagó hacia el hombre, que la miró con una ceja arqueada.

Fleur dio un paso hacia delante, inclinándose para apreciar mejor lo que el dependiente tenía entre las manos, ajena momentáneamente a la mirada de absoluto pánico de Hermione y la sonrisa curiosa de Harry.

-Es precioso.- admitió con un suspiro, admirando las piezas sobre el terciopelo azul de la caja, y el hombre le dio una sonrisa mientras asentía.-Debe costar una fortuna. Estaba segura de que no te gustaba gastar tanto dinero en cosas así.

Tras la observación, se giró a la castaña, que apretaba los labios con fuerza, pareciendo un manojo de nervios. Haciendo de tripas corazón, se obligó a darle una suave sonrisa, decidida a ser una buena amiga y no avergonzarla, sabía lo insegura que podía ponerse cuando alguien atacaba esas cosas.

-Ella debe importarte mucho...- dijo gravemente, sintiendo una amargura por dentro que se agravó aún más tras sus propias palabras.-Pero nunca me has hablado de ella... Yo podría, podría haberte ayudado...

-Se lo he dicho, le he dicho cientos de veces _que te lo dijera_, pero nuestra Hermione es terca, Fleur, discúlpala, estoy seguro que sólo ha sido su timidez.- intervino finalmente Harry, arpetándole un hombro suavemente para llamar su atención.

Fleur lo miró entonces, asintiendo en silencio, y los ojos verdes brillaron de una forma misteriosa, pero la aturdida rubia le dio poca importancia. Estaba demasiado turbada por el descubrimiento, tratando de pensar frenéticamente qué había hecho mal para que en lugar de fijarse en ella, Hermione hubiera entregado su corazón a otra mujer.

Merde, ni siquiera podía asegurar que le interesaran las mujeres. Pero evidentemente la que no le interesaba era _ella_.

Finalmente, Hermione asintió, luciendo realmente avergonzada.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para contártelo.-admitió la inglesa, escondiendo nerviosamente las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Fleur asintió, dándole una sonrisa cordial que no le llegó a los ojos.

-Entiendo que hayas estado ocupada.- dijo, con la mayor naturalidad que le fue posible.

Esa era la razón por la que Hermione ya no tenía tanto tiempo disponible para ella. Había alguien más, alguien más con quien la castaña prefería compartir su tiempo, y probablemente su amor.

-Lo siento por eso, te prometo que te lo compensaré.- dijo rápidamente Hermione, adelantándose un pequeño paso y tomando nerviosamente la mano de Fleur, aunque a la rubia le dolió el contacto como si hubiera sido el último empuje del puñal en el medio de su pecho.-¿Quizás podríamos ir a cenar esta semana? _Y te lo diré todo..._

Fleur cabeceó, mirándola como si Hermione le hubiera dicho aquello sólo para consolarla, como si fuera una disculpa por no estar enamorada de ella. Sin embargo, hizo un breve gesto con su mano para alejar esos pensamientos, retrocediendo un par de pasos y rompiendo dolorosamente el contacto entre ambas, aunque la mano de la inglesa quedó suspendida en el aire.

-Lo veremos, escríbeme, yo estoy... un poco ocupada esta semana, probablemente la próxima también.- mintió descaradamente, retornando a una expresión aparentemente más relajada.-Pero siempre tengo tiempo para mis amigos, chérie, tal vez podamos almorzar esta semana los tres, hace mucho que no sé nade de ti Harry...

Con esa despedida conciliadora y una sonrisa radiante, Fleur escapó, sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos de agregar algo más.

Esa noche descorchó un vino caro, se vistió con su bata y sentada en el balcón con los pies apoyados en el balcón, ignoró las llamadas de la red flú que se sucedieron hasta entrada la medianoche, para cuando la francesa ya había bebido tres cuartos de la botella por su cuenta y terminado con todo un frasco de aceitunas.

* * *

La semana que siguió, se las arregló para exprimir su cerebro y encontrar las mejores excusas y coartadas para evitar cualquier tipo de reunión y casi a cualquier persona que tuvieran en común ella y la inglesa.

Estaba irracionalmente paranoica de que si alguno de sus amigos la veía, podrían notar lo roto que tenía el corazón roto y correrían a contárselo. Y una parte aún más cruel de su miseria imaginaria, le decía que Hermione se encogería de hombros, demasiado ocupada besando a otra mujer que no era ella como para preocuparse.

Nunca antes había agradecido trabajar con los apáticos duendes, a los que poco les importaba su estado de ánimo de cachorro abandonado y no hacían comentarios algunos sobre sus ojos hinchados de llanto mientras hiciera su trabajo.

A veces se permitía caer en el error de imaginar el aspecto de la mujer que tenía el corazón de Hermione Granger.

¿Rubia o morocha? ¿Ojos claros u oscuros? ¿Sería más alta? ¿Tendría una linda sonrisa y una voz agradable? ¿Leería tanto como ella? ¿Se habrían conocido desde hace mucho o apenas algunos pocos meses? ¿¡Cómo mierda habría hecho esa maldita bruja para conquistarla, si la misma Fleur había hecho hasta lo imposible sin obtener resultados!?

No lo entendía, Fleur había sido cauta y a la vez insinuante, jamás empujó más allá de los límites que podrían haberla hecho huír despavorida, pero siempre le hizo saber lo mucho que _le importaba_ y que _la quería_. Cumplidos, regalos, sorpresas, abrazos y besos de saludo y despedida, consuelo, caricias, detalles... durante meses.

Para nada.

Fleur sollozó sin lágrimas, porque ya no tenía más y enterró su rostro entre los brazos, hundida en el escritorio lleno de pergaminos y libros pesados y viejos. Estaba considerando suicidarse cortándose las venas con el borde de un pergamino cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de su despacho y la abrió sin esperar más.

-Buenos días, me dijeron que estarías aquí.

Fleur se incorporó con tanta rapidez que algún su nervio de su cuello latió dolorsamente por el brusco movimiento, haciendo una mueca, miró a la persona que había estado evitando entrar a su despacho, vestida con su atuendo de trabajo, dándole una sonrisa de labios apretados.

-Te ves terrible.- comentó con una pequeña risita la inglesa luego de unos tensos segundos en que Fleur simplemente se dedicó a mirarla como si fuera una aparición.-¿Has estado durmiendo?

Fleur se obligó a responder, rodando los ojos con fingido humor.-Claro que sí, estaba en eso hasta que entraste.

Hermione se rió, dándole una sonrisa más sincera esta vez.-Me ha sucedido...

La rubia se encogió de hombros, comenzando a ordenar el papeleo a su alrededor compulsivamente.-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

La castaña la miró arqueando una ceja con curiosidad, evidentemente sorprendida del tono casi profesional de su amiga.-De hecho, sí, estaba esperando que pudieras acompañarme a almozar...

El corazón de Fleur casi revivió con aquella declaración, después de todo, Hermione se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta allí. Aunque quizás tuviera que ver con el hecho de que la francesa ignoró sistemáticamente cada una de las misivas que le fueron enviadas de su parte, utilizara el medio que utilizara.

-Yo... yo realmente te he extrañado, y lo siento por no haberte dicho antes que...-comenzó con torpeza la bruja más inteligente de su generación.

Pero como Fleur al parecer era masoquista, la interrumpió:-¿Hace mucho que estás enamorada de ella?

Hermione parpadeó, sorprendida por la súbita pregunta. Tras algunos segundos, asintió gravemente.-Años, en realidad, nos conocimos cuando iba a Hogwarts...

_Genial. No es como si hubier tenido oportunidad alguna vez,_ pensó la francesa, sintiéndose más miserable de ser posible.

-¿Y no sucedió nada?- inquirió estúpidamente, mirando atentamente a la inglesa, que estaba evidentemente incómoda con aquel interrogatorio, pero necesitaba saberlo, sólo para terminar de echar por tierra cualquier esperanza estúpida que tuviera.

-N-no, cuando nos conocimos ella estaba en el último año y se marchó luego. Nunca fuimos grandes amigas, de hecho, no estoy segura de que alguna vez me mirara de la misma manera que yo lo hacía...- confesó sonrojándose, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro mientras aferraba nerviosamente su mano al respaldo de la silla al otro lado del escritorio.

Fleur arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. El año que había llegado a Hogwarts, una de las primeras cosas que conoció de Inglaterra fue al trío dorado, y el miembro femenino, apodada la bruja más brillante de su generación, le había llamado poderosamente la atención. Pero jamás se atrevió a intentar nada más allá de la cordialidad, después de todo, se rumoreaba que la entonces jóven adolescente ya había capturado los corazones de dos competidores, y por orgullo, Fleur se negó a sí misma ser la tercera que cayera a sus encantos.

Un par de años después, Fleur se había enamorado de Hermione de todas maneras.

-No creo que fuera una bruja muy inteligente, entonces...- se atrevió a decir, de repente furiosa con la idea de que aquella mujer desconocida ignorara los sentimientos de su hermosa amiga.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.-Ella era un poco presuntuosa a veces, pero estoy segura de que es muy inteligente...

La francesa suspiró, volviendo a deprimirse tras la suave defensa de Hermione a su secreto amor.

-Sí, lo siento, es sólo que... no estoy teniendo un buen día, tengo una jaqueca terrible, sólo quiero terminar esto y volver a casar.- _Para poder hundirme en mi miseria en una botella de vino_.-¿Quizás podríamos reunirnos la próxima semana? Prometo que haré un esfuerzo y te escribiré...

Mentiras. Fleur sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero a pesar a pesar de la reticencia que le transmitían los ojos de la castaña, finalmente ésta asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tal vez ir a cenar a algún restaurant de los que a ti te gustan? Sería la excusa perfecta para que...

-¡Claro! Y podríamos invitarlo a Harry, y a Luna, no los veo hace demasiado tiempo...- la cortó con una sonrisa tan falsa que le hacía doler la cara de intentarla.

Cualquier cosa o persona que le sirviera de excusa para no quedarse a solas con Hermione y arruinarlo todo, serviría.

Los ojos café se apagaron ligeramente, pero volvió a asentir en acuerdo, cuando pareció estar a punto de retirarse, rodeó de improvisto el escritorio y abrazó a la francesa con fuerza.

Fleur se ahogó con el suave aroma a lavanda que despedía, a pergamino y tinta. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió su melena castaña hacerle cosquillas en la mejilla y sus brazos cálidos rodeándole los hombros.

-Te he extrañado, pero me alegro de verte aunque sea unos minutos...- murmuró la inglesa con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro.

Sintió que los ojos comenzaban a picarle, probablemente debido a las lágrimas pujando por salir. Tomando una respiración profunda, se obligó a asentir y sonreír.

-Yo también, Mione, lo siento...- respondió ahogando su voz afectada en la tela gruesa de la túnica que llevaba la bruja ese día.

Hermione se alejó, mirándola profundamente por un par de segundos antes de dejar un rápido beso en su mejilla, retrocediendo enseguida.

Cuando por fin se marchó, Fleur liberó sus lágrimas, sorprendida de que aún tuviera algunas para soltar.

* * *

Fleur encendió la luz de su apartamento con desgano, aunque tranquilamente podría haber caminado a ciegas por el espacio, a sabiendas de dónde estaba cada ueble y objeto. Si embargo, algo le llamó la atención.

Había una flor azul sobre la mesa de café, y la rubia se acercó con curiosidad. La recogió con cuidado, admirando la copiosa cantidad de pétalos, y reconoció que se trataba de un aciano, una de las numerosas especies que había en el amplio jardín en su hogar natal. Lamentablemente, no podía recordar el significado, aunque sí reconoció la letra en la nota debajo de la flor.

_"Fleur:_

_Harry y Ginny nos han invitado a la celebración de su compromiso. Espero que aceptes ir conmigo, de todas maneras, pasaré por ti mañana a las siete en punto._

_Hermione._

_PD: espero que te guste la flor, simplemente la vi y me recordó a ti"_

Suspiró, observando la letra prolija de la nota, mientras los sentimientos encontrados le habían hecho un nudo en la garganta. Aquellas letras lo decían todo, viniendo de Hermione, no aceptaría un no por respuesta, de la misma forma que ella no lo había hecho meses atrás, cuando prácticamente la arrastró a una cena con los propios padres de la castaña tras un encuentro casual en la calle con la Sra Granger, que tras conocer a Fleur no tardó en invitarla a una cena casera en su propio hogar. En aquel momento, le había parecido una magnífica idea para demostrarle a Hermione que era ella era una pareja potencial perfecta, y a su suegros de que sería la novia perfecta para su única hija.

Y aunque de hecho todo había salido a las mil maravillas, encantando a ambos, ahora sabía que todo fue en vano. Qué ingenua, incluso se encariñó con ellos, llegando a hablar por teléfono con la Sra Granger en varias ocasiones cuando la llamaba a su amiga.

Pero Hermione llevaba años enamorada de otra mujer, no importaba que tanto se esforzara Fleur por ser parte de la reducida familia Granger.

Con aquel pensamiento derrotista, dejó la nota sobre la mesa de café, girando entre sus dedos el tallo de la flor con una sonrisa resignada. Enseguida buscó un florero para ponerla en agua y caminó hacia su habitación, dejando el pequeño florero sobre su mesa de luz, y fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos para entregarse a un sueño sin sueños.

* * *

El día siguiente pasó demasiado rápido, y no porque Fleur se sintiera ansiosa, al menos de la buena manera, por la cena de esa noche. Ni siquiera la buena noticia del compromiso ni la perspectiva de ver a las personas de las que se había hecho gran amiga con el paso de los años podía opacar el simple hecho de la presencia de Hermione, que de una forma agridulce estaría estrujando su corazón.

Estuvo de pie delante de su armario demasiado tiempo, indecisa sobre lo que debería llevar. Por un segundo, consideró la idea de utilizar su vestido nuevo, pero no había conseguido nada que combinara y quizás era demasiado para la ocasión. Sonrió al pensar que Ginevra la mataría si se lucía más que ella.

Finalmente se decidió por un vestido negro, a tono con su estado emocional, un par de aros de plata bonitos y simples, botas de tacón bajas, su cartera favorita y un elegante pero abrigado saco de pana.

Fiel a su estilo, el timbre sonó a las siete y un minuto, ya que Hermione era una persona puntual. Con un suspiro de resignación, Fleur ensayó una sonrisa convincente frente al espejo que se encontraba en el pasillo antes de abrir la puerta.

Hermione llevaba un vestido simple, también negro, que se ajustaba a los lugares adecuados de su cuerpo, pequeños aros dorados y pulseras a juego, y su abrigo favorito sobre los hombros.

Ambas se miraron un par de segundos con intensidad, y fue Hermione quien rompió el silencio.

-Te ves hermosa... como siempre.- dijo, agregando lo último con una sonrisa tímida.

Fleur estaba demasiado absorta admirando la forma en que el cabello castaño de la otra bruja caía sedoso sobre sus hombros, enmarcándole el rostro. Le encantaba que su piel pareciera siempre bronceada, en contraste con la propia que solía ser un poco demasiado pálida. Luego de unos segundos, recordó que tenía que responder.

-Tú eres hermosa.- dijo sin pensar, sin poder quitar los ojos de la inglesa, que se sonrojó profusamente, alisando alguna arruga inexistente de su vestido.

Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan directa con sus observaciones, aunque en un pasado cercano poco le hubiera importado, disfrutando el carmín suave que se apoderaba de las mejillas de Hermione con cada uno de sus halagos. Brevemente, se preguntó si aquella misteriosa mujer podía producir el mismo resultado con menor esfuerzo que ella.

-¿Estás lista?- dijo suavemente Hermione, interrumpiendo la línea de pensamientos de la rubia.

-Claro, tendrás tú que guiar, no conozco el nuevo hogar de Harry.- respondió un poco demasiado rápido, dándole la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar sin exagerar.

La inglesa asintió, ofreciéndole el brazo.-Estoy segura que te encantará, o por lo menos es perfecta para mí, es un vecindario ideal para...- comenzó a decir, pero se apagó en la última palabra, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba divagando.

Y Fleur amaba las divagaciones de Hermione, fascinada con la complicada y entretejida línea de sus pensamientos. Sin poder evitarlo, la animó a continuar:

-¿Ideal para establecerse y formar una familia?- dijo con un deje de humor, girando los ojos.

Para su sorpresa, notó que volvía a sonrojarse. Incómoda, tragó en seco y continuó caminando, tomada del brazo de la otra bruja, pensando en la mejor manera de arreglar aquello.

-Sólo piénsalo, tal vez algún día podríamos vivir todos en un mismo vecindario y llevar a nuestros hijos a jugar a la misma plaza...- continuó en un tono mucho más dulce, obligándose a sonreír meneando las cejas.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa suave en respuesta, asintiendo ligeramente.

-Sería fantástico.- suspiró en un tono demasiado soñador para la rubia, que se mordió el interior de su mejilla, no quiero adivinar con quién estaría imaginando la inglesa formar una familia.

Fleur había imaginado en numerosas ocasiones niños y niñas que eran una mezcla de ambas, con sonrisas y ojos brillantes, sosteniendo libros entre sus manos. Suspiró, sintiéndose un poco melancólica, afortunadamente, Hermione estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para adivinar la tristeza en los ojos cerúleos.

* * *

-¿Fleur?

Se sobresaltó, mirando por sobre su hombro a su interlocutor.

Harry la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Dentro, la reunión continuaba animadamente, y todos estaban escuchando una de las locas anécdotas de Luna en alguna selva extraña y peligrosa. Fleur se había escabullido en el momento en que Ronald torpemente empujó una bandeja llena de ensalada al suelo, Hermione y Ginevra se abalanzaron sobre él por su descuido, mientras Luna lo atribuyó a alguna jugarreta de algún ser mágico invisible y probablemente inexistente.

El pelinegro se acercó a su amiga, apoyando sus codos sobre la barandilla, mirando el amplio patio trasero que ya contaba con un árbol y un columpio.

-Tienes una casa hermosa, Harry, felicitaciones.- dijo la rubia con verdadera alegría por su amigo, a sabiendas de lo mucho que significaba para él la oportunidad de tener su propia familia.

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero su expresión era feliz, con los ojos verdes brillantes de emoción. Pero el joven era astuto, y Fleur no siempre podía ocultar sus emociones tan bien como creía.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Fleur?

-Sólo mucho trabajo.

-¿Nadie especial?

La francesa esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Notando la mirada casi clínica de Harry, que parecía estar leyéndola como un libro abierto. Mierda, deseaba que el chico no fuera tan receptivo al dolor, ni tan bueno en disimular que lo sabía.

-Lo hay. Es una pena que no sea recíproco.- admitió y el rostro de Harry se arrugó en confusión momentánea aunque luego sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba en súbita comprensión.

Pero no tuvo tiempo a responder, porque Ron lo solicitaba a los gritos, pidiendo ayuda para defenderse de los ataques de su hermana luego de haber arrojado también un jarrón al suelo cuando intentó escapar de la reprimenda de Hermione.

Fleur sonrió suavemente, observando la escena desde fuera, admirando las expresiones aireadas de Hermione, que parecía a punto de sacar su varita y maldecir a su amigo pelirrojo.

* * *

Inocentemente, Hermione insistió en acompañarla de regreso a su departamento, prolongando la tortura de la rubia y echando por tierra sus esfuerzos de pasar desapercibida saliendo de la casa antes de que las extensas despedidas finalizaran.

-Todavía recuerdo el mes que pasé aquí cuando mi casa se lleno de esos duendesillos y no conseguía ningún experto que los sacara sin maltratarlos...- recordó casualmente la inglesa, cuando estuvieron de pie frente a la puerta.

La rubia asintió, jamás olvidaría aquel particular mes de convivencia tras el que finalmente asumió estar perdidamente enamorada de Hermione, al punto de soltar alguna otra animalia mágica en la casa de la inglesa sólo para retenerla un tiempo más allí, aunque por respeto a su amistad, no llevó a cabo el plan.

-Tengo que confesar que utilicé la llave de repuesto para dejar la flor ayer, sigues guardándola en el mismo lugar...- murmuró con algo de vergüenza, sorprendiéndola, hasta ese momento no se había preguntado cómo hizo para dejar aquel detalle.

Fleur se limitó a negar con la cabeza, arqueando una ceja mientras la miraba. Al final, tras algunos torpes segundos en que se instaló el silencio, se decidió a hablar, intentando una despedida lo más rápida y menos dolorosa.

-Está bien, me encantó la flor.- dijo restándole importancia a la inesperada invasión de su propiedad, y notó que los ojos de la castaña brillaron tras aquello, pero sin dejarse persuadir en pos de su propia estabilidad, continuó:-Ha sido una gran noche, los extrañaba a todos, fue bueno verlos.

Y se dio vuelta para colocar la llave que tenía en su mano en la cerradura, aunque falló al primer intento, dándose cuenta de que su mano temblaba nerviosamente.

-Fleur...- exhaló entonces Hermione, estirando una mano para envolverla alrededor del brazo desnudo de la rubia, que sostenía su abrigo en la otra mano.-Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar...

La rubia cabeceó hacia la otra bruja, dudando unos segundos en acceder, pero tras la intensidad de la mirada café, se limitó a sentir. Con un giro de la llave, consiguió abrir la puera y la empujó, permaneciendo a un costado para permitirle el paso a Hermione.

Después de echar cerrojo y tomar una buena respiración, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina, buscando uno de los vinos franceses que tenía en la despensa, diciéndose a sí misma que si debía enfrentarse a aquello, no lo haría sobria.

Hermione la siguió hasta la cocina, y aceptó la copa de vino que le ofreció, pero no la bebió ni la mitad de rápido que lo hizo la rubia, que pasaba el líquido por su garganta con acuciante necesidad.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- inquirió sin mirarla, mientras se servía su segunda copa, hiper consciente de que se encontraban totalmente a solas y sin posibilidades de ser interrumpidas.

La vio encogerse de hombros por el rabillo del ojo, y acomodarse el cabello detrás de la oreja con un gesto pensativo. Como se tardó demasiado en comenzar, Fleur tomó la posta.

-¿Le gustó el regalo?

Los ojos café parpadearon hacia ella con ligera confusión, y la rubia se apresuró a aclarar.

-Ya sabes, las joyas. ¿Le gustaron? Eran hermosas, si me permites decirlo, sería una tontería que no le gustaran, probablemente no tendría un buen sentido de lo estético si no...- divagó haciendo gestos con la mano, mirando hacia cualquier punto de la habitación que no fuera la castaña.

-Tiene un buen sentido de los estético, de hecho, no conozco a nadie con mejor sentido de la moda...- interrumpió la inglesa suavemente, y los ojos cerúleos se dispararon hacia ella con curiosidad.-Y por lo visto le han gustado, pero perdí el factor sorpresa.

Fleur asintió, llevándose luego la copa a los labios para vaciarla de una vez. Notó enseguida la mirada un poco escéptica de Hermione, que bebía un módico sorbo de su propia bebida.

-¿La amas?

La inglesa asintió, con una expresión en blanco, aunque Fleur estaba demasiado absorta por el asentimiento rotundo como para notar las emociones arremolinadas en sus ojos café.

-¿Te casarías con ella?

Una sonrisa con un suave asentimiento. Fleur se enfureció ante la idea de ver desde los asientos la feliz unión, decidiendo en ese mismo instante que más le valía a Hermione no atreverse a pedirle que fuera su dama de honor.

-¿Formarías una familia con ella?

Otra vez asintió. Y la francesa pensó que jamás podría ir a visitar a Harry si la feliz familia Granger-quiensabequécuánto vivían en el mismo vecindario.

-¿Crees que es el amor de tu vida? Quiero decir, podría romperte el corazón y...- comenzó a decir, tornándose sus palabras cada vez más venenosas producto de su propia amargura.

-Sí, es el amor de mi vida. Y estoy segura de que no me romperá el corazón, ella no haría algo así.- la interrumpió sin dejarse afectar por las palabras de la rubia, que miraba la expresión divertida de la inglesa con ligera irritación.

Hermione dejó su copa a medio beber sobre la mesa, acercándose lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y Fleur se cuadró de hombros, como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de desafío, decidida a no dejarse derrotar por el sentimiento de impotencia y desasosiego que le provocaba la súbita confianza de la heroína de guerra.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- inquirió entonces la inglesa, invadiendo el espacio personal de la rubia, que se abrazó a sí misma con el brazo que no sostenía la copa en un gesto defensivo.

-¿Qué hay de mí?- dijo a su vez, reticente a decir lo que de verdad sentía. Podía jugar al juego del gato y el ratón por horas, era una experta, y esperaba que eventualemente, la inglesa se cansara de su falta de cooperación.

-¿Me amas?

La pregunta sacudió a Fleur, se quedó estática mirando los ojos oscuros y feroces de Hermione, que parecían estar tomando nota de cada posible expresión de la rubia.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

¿Acaso era tan obvia? ¿Eran tan obvios sus celos? Brevemente sopesó la idea de que la otra bruja se lo preguntara en plan de amigas, como un amor fraternal que estaba lejos de ser lo que Fleur sentía en realidad, pero entonces, continuó:

-Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo. He contestado a tus preguntas.- dijo como si fuera obvio, con el tono que utilizaba cuando estaba siendo una insoportable sabelotodo (Fleur también amaba esa faceta, a pesar de todo), y con una pequeña sonrisa un poco más insegura, siguió:-Te he dicho que te amo, que me casaría y formaría una familia contigo, estoy segura de que eres (y siempre serás) el amor de mi vida... aunque en realidad, sí puedes romper mi corazón ahora mismo...

Semejante admisión dejó anonadada a Fleur, cuyos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y la euforia pulsó tan rápido hacia todo su cuerpo que se quedó tiesa un buen par de segundos.

-Jamás te rompería el corazón.- exhaló con la voz ahogada, dejando la copa con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la mesa y lanzándose hacia delante, para capturar los labios de Hermione en un beso profundo.

Hermione suspiró en el beso, correspondiéndola enseguida, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Fleur, cuyas manos se habían instalado en las mejillas de la castaña, acariciando con sus pulgares mientras dejaba repetidos y prolongados besos sobre sus labios.

-Lo sé...- suspiró la inglesa cuando se separaron para tomar aire.-¿Y qué me dices de todo lo demás?- preguntó con un dejo de incertidumbre e inseguridad.

Fleur sólo pudo sonreír ante la pregunta, dejando escapar una risita feliz y giró los ojos juguetonamente.

-Por supuesto que te amo. Quiero una gran boda y me gusta ese vecindario, espero que compremos una casa lo suficientemente grande para todos nuestros hijos. Y sí, eres el amor de mi vida, jamás te rompería el corazón, pero admito de que has roto el mío un poco con todo este estúpido juego de la identidad secreta...

Fue el turno de Hermione de reír, mordiéndose adorablemente el labio.

-Me asusté tanto cuando entraste a la joyería, casi asesino a Harry luego. Uf. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que sintieras lo mismo. Pero después de como has estado actuando últimamente y la cantidad de fotos nuestras que tienes en toda la casa, me arriesgué a creer que tenía algún tipo de probabilidad...

Fleur se sonrojó, y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro ante aquella observación, rogando internamente por que Hermione no hubiera descubierto la fotografía que tenía oculta de ella en ropa interior.

Hermione dejó escapar una suave carcajada, levantando el rostro para besarla, esta vez utilizando su lengua para abrirse paso entre los labios de Fleur, profundizando el contacto y haciendo gemir a la rubia.

-Te amo.- suspiró felizmente la inglesa cuando se separaron, dejando un suave beso en el cuello de la francesa entre medio de sus palabras.

-También te amo.- respondió con la misma suavidad Fleur, disfrutando la grata sensación de tener a Hermione entre sus brazos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que el regalo irán perfectas con tu vestido nuevo, es un alivio que te lo pusieras esta noche. Aunque también podrías usar sólo las joyas, ya sabes, sin vestidos ni nada por el estilo, también te verías de maravillas...- divagó Hermione en el hueco de su cuello, dejando besos descuidados en su piel mientras hablaba.

Fleur sonrió maliciosamente ante aquellas implicaciones.

-Te diré qué, puedo quitarme este vestido ahora y puedo quitarte ese vestido también... y resolvemos luego los accesorios...

* * *

** Antes de que a alguien se le ocurra decir algo como ¿cómo lo dejas ahí? voy a decir que pooooodríiiiiiia hacer una segunda parte (nada mas que una segunda) que tenga un poco de acción e.e, después de todo dejé algunas cosas sueltas como para continuarlo desde allí. Pero no lo sé, qué dicen? háganlo saber :) espero sus comentarios!**

** Pd. sí, la flor tiene un significado en especial para que sea ésa y no otra la que le regaló ;)**


End file.
